


My Safe Space is Dark

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [123]
Category: Poetry - Fandom, poems - Fandom
Genre: Poems, darkpoems - Freeform, darkpoetry - Freeform, emopoetry - Freeform, emotionalpoems - Freeform, literaturepoems - Freeform, literaturewriting - Freeform, thedarkemopoems - Freeform, thedarkemopoemsbyscareygirl15/ScareyStrangeNeko18 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24419746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: Enjoy my poem!Another poem for TheDarkEmoPoems!A poem about my safe space in poetry and literature.
Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [123]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/244963





	My Safe Space is Dark

My safe space is Dark

Each space 

From everyone 

Is different 

It’s there 

Safe space 

There comfort zone 

Where they are safe 

Away of danger 

Feel safe 

In their space 

Mine is different 

My space 

Is dark 

How dark?

Well my literature 

Tells all 

In writing 

What I’ve dealt with 

Looking for my light 

Myself 

Another chance 

In life 

I pour it out 

All in writing 

Tell my life 

In words 

All paper 

Scribble words 

No sugarcoating 

Anything 

No hidden secrets 

Nothing to hide 

No cover ups 

I don’t hold 

Anything back 

Here is my 

Safe space 

And it’s dark 

People are scared 

To see it 

But for me 

I am not 

I just lead 

The way 

They chose 

To either 

Enter or not 

The choice 

Is theres

I will be here 

In 

My safe space 

My safe space is Dark


End file.
